


Hazy

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chef Jon, F/M, Friendly banter, Friendship, Ghost is a good boi, Interfering Friends, Jonerys Secret Santa, Jonerys Secret Santa 2019, Modern AU, Smut, Tattoos, inept idiots that like each other, meddling siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Dany makes friends with her mysterious neighbor and his fluffy puppy.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Shae
Comments: 60
Kudos: 445





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliciutza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/gifts).



> Thanks to justwanderingneverlost for betaing and the gorgeous moodboard. 
> 
> To adecila, if you only knew how many times I had to check all the little asks I sent you to make sure that I had clicked anon. Also, how many of my messages I think Tumblr ate. Stupid tumblr. I hope you like this! I tried to include the things that you told me, like traditions, your favorite Christmas movie, etc. If you don't like it, just smile, nod, and lie. ;) You'll get that sentence when you read the fic. I really do hope you like this as you are one of my favorite people. Love you tons and have a very Merry Christmas. 
> 
> Title for this fic is from the song "Hazy" by Rosi Golan.

__

_I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed_  
_You don't know this now but_  
_There's somethings that need to be said_  
_And it's all that I can hear_  
_It's more than I can bear_  
  
_What if I fall and hurt myself_  
_Would you know how to fix me?_  
_What if I went and lost myself_  
_Would you know where to find me?_  
_If I forgot who I am_  
_Would you please remind me?_  
_Oh, cause without you things go hazy_  
  
_I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed_  
_You don't know this now but_  
_There's somethings that need to be said_  
_It's all that I can hear_  
_It's more than I can bear_  
  
_What if I fall and hurt myself_  
_Would you know how to fix me?_  
_What if I went and lost myself_  
_Would you know where to find me?_  
_If I forgot who I am_  
_Would you please remind me?_  
_Oh, cause without you things go hazy_  
  
_What if I fall and hurt myself_  
_Would you know how to fix me?_  
_What if I went and lost myself_  
_Would you know where to find me?_  
_If I forgot who I am_  
_Would you please remind me?_  
_Oh, cause without you things go hazy_  
  
_Hazy_  
_Rosi Golan_

Daenerys looked at the last goodie bag in her basket and approached her very attractive neighbor’s door. She’d seen him running every afternoon with his big fluffy dog. She’d even met the dog once when he’d run up on her porch while she was reading and sipping coffee. He’d been called away immediately by his handsome owner.

From all she had gathered about the others on their block, he lived alone but had a large family. He worked nights, doing what, none of them knew. The dog’s name was Ghost, he drove a black SUV that would occasionally have a bike attached to it. She would always wave as he passed and he would give her the oddest look before he would wave back. As she walked up his front steps, she could see that there was a wreath on his door, but no other lights or ribbons. No candles, no tiny Santas or reindeer. 

She knocked and heard the dog barking and shuffling behind the door and then the grumble of someone before the door opened and the attractive neighbor appeared, looking at her with bleary eyes. She wanted to slap herself on the forehead for being so stupid. He worked at night. She probably woke him up. “Hello!” she said with a cheery smile. 

“Hi,” he said and pushed back at the dog before he folded his arms over his chest. She could barely see inside his house, and saw no decorations for Christmas.  _ What if he doesn’t celebrate? _ She shook that thought from her mind. The bags weren’t only for people who celebrated. They were just to bring joy.

She held up a red and green bag tied with silver ribbon. “This is just something I do for everyone in the cul-de-sac for Christmas,” she said as she gently shook it at him. “It’s just some homemade candies and fudge.”

He looked at her with a smirk. “Is this a joke?”

She stiffened, her smile wavering. “No. I do it every year. And don’t worry, they’re vegan friendly. Well, not the fudge. It’s very  _ not _ vegan friendly.”

He reached out a hand and took the bag from her. He didn’t say anything, no thank you, no nothing, just stared rudely apparently waiting for her to get off his porch. She shifted away from him. “I’m sorry if I woke you. I should have come later.”

She was down the steps and chastising herself as she heard his door shut with a loud thunk. She stomped to her house, hating that it bothered her so much. She decided that she wouldn’t let one ungrateful asshole ruin her mood. 

*~*

She stood back from her house and plugged the two cords together and smiled as the lights she’d wrapped around her posts came on. She walked toward the road to get a good look and removed her phone to take a picture to send to her friends. She turned at the quick patter of little feet on concrete and found the large white dog running toward her. He circled around her legs and she knelt down to pet him. “What are you doing out here?” she asked with a chuckle as he licked her cheek and nuzzled into her hands more. 

She looked up to see that his owner wasn’t following him. “Did you escape?” she asked with a smile. “Come on. I’ll take you home.” She stood and walked to the end of the road and up to the door. She knocked but no one answered. She waited a few moments only to realize that his owner’s car was gone. She looked down at the dog and sighed. 

Dany made the quick decision to write a note and leave it on his door telling him that she had his dog. He still hadn’t returned in the time it took her to walk to her house and back so she taped the note to the shiny gold knocker. The fluffy dog walked with her into the warmth of her house as if it were his own. She sat on her sofa and he sat too, staring at her. “How did you get out? Hmm?” she asked as she scratched behind his ears. “Want to help me make dinner?” 

She puttered around her house for hours, waiting for her neighbor to come home and see her note. However, he still hadn’t shown as she settled on her sofa that night, Ghost on the floor in front of her. She wondered what exactly he did that made him work so late. She patted the sofa beside her and Ghost hesitantly climbed up and rested his head on her lap. She had a cup of cocoa and  _ Love Actually  _ playing on her TV. It was a good night.

She had always loved Christmas. It reminded her of a time when her family was whole and her life seemingly perfect. She dove headlong into it every year. And though her parents were divorced, she still made it a point to visit with both of them, make gifts for her family and friends, and spread as much happiness as she could. She usually spent all day before Christmas Eve cooking up a huge meal for those closest to her. She wouldn’t allow anyone to help. 

It was hours later, the fire in the hearth having died, the movie long since over, snuggled with Ghost on the sofa that a frantic knock woke her. Ghost was on his feet and dancing around the foyer. She brought the blanket with her and wrapped it around her shoulders as she opened the door and found her neighbor standing there. 

He immediately crouched in front of Ghost and scratched behind his ears. “How did you get out? Huh? I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” he grumbled.

“I left a note on your door,” she said after a moment.

He nodded. “Which had blown off and into the bushes. Thankfully it was neon pink,” he said softly. “Thank you for keeping him safe.”

She gave Ghost a scratch. “You’re welcome.”

He heaved a sigh. “Jon,” he said as he held out his hand to her. She noticed his tattoo then, little branches coming down around his hand. As she shook it, she wondered what the rest of the tattoo looked like, able to see a hint of red peeking beneath his sleeve.

“Daenerys. Or...Dany.”

“Dany, thank you, again.”

She gave him a small smile. “No problem.”

Ghost followed him down the steps and she closed the door behind him, watching them go back to their house. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was well after two in the morning. She wondered once again what he did that would keep him out so late. But as she locked herself in and turned off the lights, she decided that worrying about it was only going to keep her awake and her soft, warm bed was calling to her.

*~*

She was arranging the poinsettias on her front porch when a white, fluffy body plowed into her, knocking her to the ground and covering her in kisses. “Ghost,” she giggled even though her bum smarted from where she’d fallen. She petted him eagerly and waited for Jon to come behind him, but he didn’t show up. His car was in the drive from what she could see so she stood and crossed the street. 

She knocked as Ghost danced around her feet. The door opened and Jon looked at her in confusion, obviously having been asleep. He looked down at Ghost with a scowl then behind him toward his back door that she could spot through the living room. It was open ever so slightly. “How are you getting out?” he asked as he stepped aside and let him in. 

“Perhaps he’s magic,” Dany offered. 

He shook his head. “Whatever it is, I’m glad he’s going to you and not running off,” he said as he ran a hand through his dark curls. “I’m sorry.”   
  


She waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. But you might want to find out how he’s opening that door.”

“I will. Thanks again.”

She gave a wave as she walked down the steps. She stopped on her porch to make sure that everything was as it should be and turned to see Jon petting Ghost out on his porch, both of them looking her way. A happy fluttering in her stomach, she gave him another wave before she went inside. 

*~*

“So, he was a jerk and now you think he might be nice?” Missandei asked as she sipped her champagne. They were attending a Christmas party for her office and Missandei had agreed to be her plus one. 

She sighed. “You know how grumpy  _ I _ can be when I wake up. I think I just caught him off guard.”

“Or he’s still a jerk and you have a crush on him cause he has a pretty dog and pretty hair and possibly a tattoo that you’ve decided you want to see more of.”

Dany sipped her drink then rolled her eyes. “Yes. That, too.”

“Do you know what I think?”

“No, what?”

“You left your charger for your vibrator at the last hotel you went to.”

Her eyes widened as she looked around to make sure no one heard her. “Missy! These are my colleagues!” she hissed.

“Oh, come on, Dany. You’ve not dated anyone since Daario. And he was a certified fuck boy. And he wasn’t even that great at the ‘fuck’ part, if you remember correctly.” She heaved a sigh. “Just don’t throw yourself at the first decent looking guy to come your way.”

A waiter stopped in front of them, several little plates on his tray with macaroons, small pieces of fudge drizzled chocolate over their tops, and something that looked like ice cream swirled upon a decadent white chocolate brownie. Dany gave him a smile. “Thank you but I’m still full from dinner.”

“The chef insists,” he said. “And told me to tell you that these are  _ very not vegan.” _

She nearly dropped her champagne glass, but Missy caught it as it slipped from her hand. She glanced at the door to the kitchen and licked her lips. “Your chef’s name?”

“Jon Snow.”

She took a deep breath, that fluttering back in her stomach. “Ask him if this is a joke,” she rushed out and the man turned and left them looking after him.

Missy turned to her in confusion. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“He’s the chef,” she whispered. 

“Who?”

“My neighbor. This is what he does. Why he’s always out late and sleeping during the day.”

The waiter came back out without the tray, a smile on his face. He approached them quickly. “The chef has requested your presence in the kitchen to find out for sure.”

Clamping down on her excited nerves she squared her shoulders and handed her champagne flute to Missandei. 

Her friend gave her a knowing smile and rolled her eyes. “Let me know if he has any  _ other _ tattoos.”

Dany pushed open the door and found a flurry of activity, Jon calling out orders for different dishes as people scurried around him. His raven curls were pulled back, the sleeves of his chef’s coat rolled up so she got a good look at the branches and leaves that decorated his arms. The branches were almost white while the leaves were a deep red. He looked up at her, his dark eyes lingering over her for a moment before he turned his attention back to what he was doing.

“Just so you know, I wasn’t trying to be rude the day you brought the sweets to my house. I thought you knew what I did and thought it would be a funny joke to bring me food.”

Dany looked around and stepped out of the way of a waiter. “I had no idea. I only knew you worked late nights.”

“Jon, table four is still waiting for their lobster tails,” someone called out.

“I thought that went out already!” he barked as he turned to look at the guys behind him. “Theon! What’s the hold up?”

A plate with lobster tails appeared and Jon wiped off the rim of the plate and handed it off to the waiter. He looked up at her. “Bit crazy in here.”

She smiled at him so he knew she wasn't offended in anyway. “How long have you worked here?”

“Four years,” he answered. “How’s your party?” he asked as he went back to the pans at his back. 

She felt self conscious standing in his kitchen as people bustled around, wearing her skimpy cocktail dress, though it was much warmer there than out in the restaurant.

“Not bad. The food is tolerable,” she joked.

He lifted his head to look at her, a sexy smirk on his face, though she doubted he meant it to be perceived that way. “Tolerable?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “If I told you it was good you’d probably say something arrogant.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I have confidence regarding only a few of my skills, however, my cooking is one of them,” he said as he slid two more plates onto the window and the wait staff took them and rushed out of the room. 

Her mind filled with the possibility of other things he may excell at. “You’re really busy,” she said as she started backing up. She was going to get herself in trouble in front of his entire staff if she didn't leave. “I’ll let you get back to it. See you around, Jon.”

She rushed back to Missandei’s side where she was speaking with one of the women from accounting. “Well? How did it go?” Missy asked as she turned from the other woman and back to her friend. 

Dany took Missandei’s champagne and downed it in one go. “Tell me not to crush on my neighbor.”

Missy plucked another glass of champagne from a passing tray. “Oh, honey, it’s far too late for that.”

*~*

She pushed the cart down the aisle, looking for the perfect sized potatoes to use for her annual Christmas dinner. She grabbed the largest ones she could find and put them into her cart and stopped to see Jon standing two aisles away examining the fruit section. She watched him as he handled each piece, smelling them first then either putting them back in place or into his cart. 

He was wearing a grey Henley but the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, giving her another view of the tattoos on his arms. She shook her head and forced herself to walk away from him and not say anything. She had to get over this crush. She didn’t know anything about him, really, except that he was a chef and his dog was sweet and cuddly. 

And he was gorgeous.

She went down another aisle and stood looking over the various spices on display. She checked the list on her phone and sighed. The market was out of fresh oregano, which was her preference. She picked up the little bottle from the wall of spices and wrinkled her nose.

  
“You want fresh herbs,” came a voice behind her. She turned to see him leaning against his cart, an easy smile on his pretty face. 

Did he have to be so pretty? It was almost infuriating.

She nodded. “That would be my preference, but they’re out.”

He frowned. “Don’t buy that. I have oregano, basil, rosemary...”

“I don’t want to deplete your stores,” she said with a tilt of her head. 

“You’re not. We buy fresh for the restaurant all the time and I always get extra for my place. I’m begging you as someone who regularly works with food, please don’t buy that.”

She put her hands on her hips. “And what do I do if you aren’t home?”

“Come to the restaurant and I’ll feed you,” he declared. 

“That’s a charming offer—”

“But?”

“ _ But _ if I leave to come to your restaurant, who will be home to find your dog when he escapes?”

He chuckled. “True. You have to let me make dinner for you to make up for all the trouble.”

She restrained herself from jumping at the offer and instead shrugged a shoulder. “Or perhaps I’ll cook for you.”

“Not if you’re using dried oregano.”

She laughed and walked away from him before she wound up doing something rash, like jumping in his cart and begging him to take her home with him. “I could surprise you with my culinary skills. Stranger things have happened,” she called over her shoulder.

There was a smile on his face, but those dark eyes had fallen somewhere much lower on her person as she walked away. 

*~*

She took a deep breath as she knocked already hearing Ghost prancing around behind the door, whimpering. “Get back you great oaf!” came Jon’s muffled grumble and soon it opened, revealing him in a tight t-shirt and tighter jeans. Feet bare and curls unbound. _Gods, he had no right._ He gave her a smile once Ghost settled down. “Good timing. I was about to jump in the shower.”

“Oh. I can come back later.”

He shook his head. “No. It’s fine. What’s going on?”

“Well,” she said, trying to push off thoughts of him in the shower, wet and naked, of joining him and getting to examine his tattoos closer. “I’m having a Christmas party tomorrow night and I always invite everyone on the block and I remembered that I hadn’t invited you because I didn’t really know you before. But seeing as your dog has made himself at home in  _ my _ home, it seemed only fair that I invite you over for dinner as well.”

He smiled brightly at her and gave a nod. “Aye, that could be fun.”

“Aye? What are you a pirate?”

He chuckled. “My father’s Scottish. It’s a habit,” he said with a shake of his head and a scratch to his beard. “What’s the dress code?”

“Suit and tie?”

He wrinkled his nose and nodded. “Alright. Time?”

“Dinner will be served promptly at eight and you’re not allowed to bring anything but wine.”

He smiled. “Tell me what we’re having so I can bring an appropriate wine.”

“Beef,” she replied, trying to keep her gaze from drifting over him. It was so tempting to let her eyes wander. 

Jon gave her a nod. “I’ll be there.”

She smiled wider than she knew she should've. “Good. It’s just friends and one of my brothers...”

He ran his hand through his loose curls, scratched at the back of his neck. “Would you mind if I brought a date?”

_ DATE?! _ She thought for sure he had been flirting with her. She hadn’t seen any other females around him, or at his house. Had she missed a girlfriend or a finance? “Uh...yeah, that’s… that’s fine,” she sputtered out.

He heaved a sigh and shook his head. “I’m single. My sister is visiting.”

“Oh. I’m sorry...”

“Don’t apologize, I phrased that wrong.”

“Unless you wanted me to think you were seeing someone to gauge my reaction?” she baited him, her confidence regained.

Jon crossed his arms over his chest, that sexy smirk making another appearance. She knew this time he meant it to be there. “And what exactly was your reaction? Blind jealousy? Heartbroken?”

_ Oh no, Mr. Snow. You will not win so easily.  _ “Apathetic?” she pondered with a shrug. 

He covered his snort with a hand, running it over his beard. “That what all the stammering was about?”

“I was simply counting place settings at my dining room table,” she said as she turned on her heel. “Remember, eight, Jon Snow.”

“I’ll be there Daenerys… Hey, what’s your last name?”

“Come to dinner and I might tell you,” she called over her shoulder. 

She retreated to the safety of her house and leaned against her closed front door, her hand to her heart and a smile breaking across her face. She had to remind herself that she shouldn’t be falling so quickly for him, but as she thought about his easy smile and luscious curls she realized it might be too late.

*~*

She had been cooking all day and had just turned off her mixer when she heard scratches. She walked tentatively to her front door and saw Ghost sitting on her porch looking in through the side glass. She opened the door and he pushed past her and trotted inside. She chuckled as she followed him to the kitchen and found him sitting in front of her counter. 

“And how did you get out? Does he even know?”

She knew she should take him back, but she was too busy cooking to run him over now. “I suppose you’ll keep me company unless he happens to realize you’re gone.”

She had just slid her cake into the oven when a knock sounded at the door. Ghost pranced along behind her and she found Jon standing on her porch. 

He groaned at the sight of his dog. “How?!”

She chuckled and watched as he slid the leash onto Ghost’s neck and stood up straight. “Elusive,” she offered.

“He’s something,” he said as he looked up at her and a wide smile spread across his face. “Baking?”

She nodded. “Ghost was helping.”

His pretty eyes went a little wide. “Tell me you didn’t feed him anything.”

“Not interested in having him run around your house all sugared up?” she laughed.

“Not if I’m going to leave him there by himself,” he said as he reached down and scruffed the dog then stood straight and smiled. “You have flour just here,” he said gesturing to her left cheek. She reached up with the back of her hand and wiped it off. “You need any help?”

“No,” she said quickly. “I intend to surprise you.”

“And what if I don’t like it?”

“Smile, nod, and lie.”

He chuckled and gave her a nod. “Will do. Come on, mutt, let’s leave her to it.”

He started down the steps and she slowly closed the door behind him, watching him go with anticipation of getting to know him better later that night.

*~*

She was thankful when Missandei arrived and she was able to get dressed while her dear friend set the table. She managed to get her hair done, make-up applied, and her red dress on and zipped before Rhaegar and Elia arrived. Her brother and sister-in-law were more than willing to help and thankfully he’d brought more alcohol to stock her bar.

“Your house looks lovely, Dany. Did you add another tree this year?” Elia asked.

She nodded. “One in the dining room. I wanted something that matched the table.”

“It’s beautiful. Rhaegar and I just have the big one.”

Dany smiled. “Yes, but it’s twelve feet tall, so I think you're forgiven.”

“It’s funny how into Christmas you and Rhae are.”

“Signal of better times, right baby sister?”

“Right big brother.”

Missandei reentered the kitchen. “Two extra place settings? Who else is coming?”

“Oh, my neighbors.”

Missandei smirked. “Which neighbor?”

“Is it Tyrion? He’s hilarious,” Rhaegar announced.

“Tyrion is coming but the extra place setting is not for him.”

“Then who?” Elia asked.

“Is it Jon?” Missandei asked as she leaned her hip against the counter. Her friend stepped in front of her when she didn’t answer. “Tell me he’s not involved with someone and that extra plate isn’t for his significant other.”

Dany rolled her eyes and moved away from Missandei and set out the appetizers. “Of course not. His sister is in town and she’s staying with him.”

“Wait, is someone going to tell me who Jon is?” Rhae asked as the doorbell rang.

Dany let Missandei tell them as she went to the door and let Tyrion and Shae in, taking their coats. She greeted them both with small kisses to their cheeks and took the bottle of wine from Tyrion. “Daenerys, it smells magnificent,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said as she smiled at Shae.

“He’s not eaten a thing all day, telling me he needs all the room for your food.”

Dany's smile widen and she led them to her living roo, handling off the bottle of wine to Rhaegar. “Tyrion! Great to see you,” her brother crowed. “Shae, looking lovely as ever.”

“Still a raging flirt, I see,” she replied.

“It’s not flirting if nothing comes of it,” he said with a wink. “Besides, I’m more afraid of Elia than you can imagine.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “Brother, do everyone a favor and open the wine.”

“You’re so bossy sometimes,” he said as he dropped a kiss on her cheek. 

“Let me help you with that, Rhae. I believe I have more experience with wine than anyone in this room,” Tyrion said with a smirk. 

Elia greeted Shae and a knock at the door had Dany going to answer it. She smiled to see Jorah on the other side. “Khaleesi,” he said with a grin and handed her a bag. 

“Ugh, why do you insist on calling me that?” she groaned.

“Because it irritates you so.”

“Is that Jorah?” Rhae called from the living room. “It is! Jorah, come have some of the wine Tyrion brought.”

“If Tyrion brought it, I'll have two glasses.”

Dany turned as she heard someone walking up the steps behind her and had to mentally calm herself at the look of her delectable neighbor as he whispered something to the shorter woman at his side. He had on a dark suit that fit him to perfection and his hair hung loose. She couldn’t help but let her eyes drop to the bits of color that poked out from beneath his suit jacket. 

“Daenerys,” he said with a smile. “This is my sister, Arya.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” she said with a smile and side eyed her brother.

Jon held out the bottle of wine. “A gift.”

Dany took the bottle of wine with a smile and stepped back from the door to let them inside. “How was Ghost about you leaving him?”

“Probably won’t speak to me for a week? Then again, he could be here in thirty minutes. Who knows,” he said with a smirk.

She grinned. “I’ll make a plate for him.”

“Very kind of you.”

They stood staring at one another for what felt like too long until Tyrion’s voice rang out. “Jon Snow! Come join the party, lad,” he said with a smile. She noticed her brother and his wife stop what they were doing as Jon and his sister walked into her living room.

Arya then smacked her brother on the arm. “See, Scrooge,  _ this _ is how you decorate for Christmas!”

“I’m never home,” he grumbled and accepted the glass of wine that Tyrion held out for him. 

“Jon Snow, Arya Snow—“

“Stark,” Jon corrected.

“Oh, apologies. Arya Stark, this is my brother Rhaegar, his wife, Elia, Jorah Mormont, Grey Wormwood, and in the kitchen taking up my slack is Missy Naath.”

“Is Varys coming?” Tyrion asked.

“No. He was going skiing.”

Tyrion looked as if she'd hit him with a brick. “He skis?”

“I think he gets liquored up and watches,” Dany said as she handed her brother the bottle of wine. “Help me host and bring that in for dinner in a few. And please, everyone enjoy appetizers.”

Arya smiled. “Food!” she said as she walked across the room following Dany. 

“I offered to make you a sandwich,” Jon said behind her. 

“You’re a Michelin Star chef and you wanted to make me a sandwich,” she scoffed as she grabbed one of the little plates. 

Dany smiled at him. “It appears she’s claiming you’ve not been a good brother.”

“Just a lousy host,” Arya said around a mouthful of hummus.

Jon sighed. “I’ll go rescue the line for the rest of the people here.”

She smiled and watched him walk away for a brief moment before she went back into the kitchen to find Elia, Missy, and Shae huddled together giggling.

“What’s so funny?”

Elia looked up first, a knowing smile on her face. “Just commenting on your guests.”

“One in particular,” Shae offered.

Dany rolled her eyes. “Let’s have it.”

“He’s pretty,” Elia said with a smile. “And he’s a chef?”

“Yes,” Dany replied and went to grab one of the platters. “And please, keep your voices down,” she whispered.

She left the women in the kitchen, trying to ignore the laughter behind her. She placed the final platter on the table and straightened one of the napkins. She looked down at her dress and even she could see that she was flushed down to her chest. She needed to calm herself, remember that she wasn’t alone with Jon but was with a group of her friends and family. It wouldn’t do to get flustered over a man she barely knew.

Missy joined her a moment later. “Ready?”

She gave a nod and led the way out of the room. She stepped up beside her brother. “Rhaegar, make sure everyone has a drink and all of you please join me in the dining room. Dinner is served.”

Tyrion nearly knocked Grey down as he pushed past him. “Thank the Gods, I haven’t eaten all day.”

He led the way into the dining room. Arya was chatting with Jorah as they both entered. She followed them in and found that the only setting left at the table was beside Jon. She didn’t miss the smile that everyone seemed to exchange and took her seat beside him. “Rhaegar, if you would?”

He lifted the knife. “Although, since we have a chef in our midsts, would you like to do the honors?”

Jon shook his head and lifted his glass of wine to his lips. “I deal with food every day. Please,” he said with a nod.

Rhaegar began cutting the meat and before he served it, he held up his wine glass. “This has become one of my favorite traditions over the holidays and we have Dany to thank for it. She routinely dedicates herself to taking care of others and tonight is no different as she has prepared a feast for us all. Welcome to our two new compatriots, Arya and Jon. And to the oldies in the group, it’s a pleasure to see all of you again and I look forward to falling into a food coma with you later.” He turned his attention back to Dany. “To Dany.”

Everyone held up her glass and she smiled. “Such pretty words, Brother.”

“I meant them all, little sister,” he said with a nod. “Alright, this has gotten too nice. Start passing plates,” he said as he sat down and gestured for plates to be sent down to their end. 

She took another sip of her wine and glanced at Jon who was looking over her table with interest. “Remember, smile, nod, and lie.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “From the look and smell, I don’t think I’ll have to.”

*~*

She was clearing the table and Arya had joined her, helping bring in the plates. “It was delicious. Much better than the sandwich my brother offered me earlier,” she said with a smirk.

Dany chuckled. “I’m glad you approve.”

Arya folded her arms over her chest and looked around the corner at Jon chatting with the others. “He’s into you,” she whispered.

Dany stiffened and looked at the other woman. She didn’t know if she should play it off, however, she felt like she was being weighed. “Is he?” 

Arya smiled. “Two days before Christmas and he takes off, leaving a party to his sous chefs?  _ Yes _ , he’s into you. And you’re clearly into him if your friends are anything to go by.”

She groaned. “They couldn’t have been more obvious,” she grumbled. 

Arya chuckled. “Oh, they’re probably like me and realize that the two people involved are hopeless idiots and both scared of making a move...”

“I’m not an idiot.”

Arya raised an eyebrow. “Have you made a move when you’re clearly into him?”

“Well… I invited him,” she defended herself.

“And Jon sees that as his neighbor being nice.”

“I feel like I’ve been obviously flirting with him,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

Arya put a hand on her shoulder. “What may seem obvious to you won’t be to Jon. He tends to think he doesn’t deserve good things in his life. Chalk it up to a complicated childhood.”

Dany stared at her for a minute and narrowed her eyes. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, he’s an idiot and I love him and he’ll never make a move. It’s not who he is. That isn’t to say that he’s a monk, but he’s… broody and complicated and compassionate, very sweet, extremely loyal. He deserves someone who can make him laugh and since you’ve started coming around, that idiot is smiling constantly.”

She smiled as she looked at her hands, a warmth joining the fluttering in her stomach. “You shouldn’t call your brother an idiot.”

Arya chuckled. “Oh, but he is. The best one I know.”

She took a deep breath. “So, how do you recommend that I proceed?”

“Oh, I’m not giving you advice on how to seduce my brother. I draw the line there. You seem to be pretty intelligent. I’m sure you’ll think of something,” she said before she turned and left the kitchen. Missandei entered and placed one of the platters on the counter. Dany grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the laundry room and shut the door. 

Missandei looked at her in concern. “What? What’s happened?” her friend hissed in concern.

“So, Arya just told me that Jon is into me and I need to be the one to make the first move.”

Missy tilted her head and frowned. “Alright. Deep breath,” she said as Dany began pacing. “This is good news.”

“Is it? I can’t breathe.”

“Dany,” she laughed and put both hands on her shoulders, “You like him. You’ve already admitted as much. If his sister is giving you the go ahead, then that’s good.”

She hung her head. “This could all blow up in my face.”

“Or you could get the shag of your life!”

Dany rolled her eyes. “You really need to stop worrying about my sex life.”

“I just know you’re always in a more pleasant mood when you’ve had sex.”

Dany groaned. “So what do I do?”

Missandei fluffed her hair just a bit. “Get another glass of wine, go out there, and charm the pants off the hot chef.”

“And what if he doesn’t want to have sex with me?”

“Have you seen you?” Missandei asked, an eyebrow raised in skepticism. “Go out there and be your charming self in  _ that _ dress and the man will crawl on his knees to get under your skirt.”

“How much wine have you had?”

“More than three glasses,” Missy said proudly.

Dany laughed. “That explains the turn this conversation has taken. You’re not driving are you?”

“No. Grey is. But just because I’m slightly drunk doesn’t mean I’m not right,” she replied with a shrug of her shoulder and led the way out of the laundry room. They stopped in the kitchen and retrieved their wine glasses before stopping in the threshold of the archway, both watching Jon as he conversed with Grey and Rhaegar. “Alright, there he is. Tits up, pouty lips, sexy eyes, and get fucked.”

She groaned. “You always make it sound so crude.”

“Fine. Make love. Whatever you want to call it. But get a look at that tattoo and let me know how far around him it goes.” She turned her head to look at Dany. “And what it tastes like,” she whispered and walked away. 

“Ah, Dany,” Tyrion called and she joined the others in her living room. “I feel like I need to be carted home as you’ve filled me to the brim, my dear.”

She gave him a smile. “Good thing you don’t live that far.”

“Two houses down seems like too far a walk,” he joked. “I suppose I could crash on your sofa.”

Shae rolled her eyes. “You will do no such thing. Dany doesn’t need you slobbering all over her sofa.”

“What are your plans for Christmas?” Arya asked her.

“I actually don’t do anything on Christmas day,” she admitted. “Rhae spends the day with Elia’s family, Vis is flying around the world doing only gods know what, and my parents aren’t… together.”

“ _ Together _ ,” Rhae grumbled. “There is no conversation that doesn’t go through their lawyers. I’ve invited Dany with us over and over again, but she stays here and watches Christmas movies and eats pie.”

“Stop telling my secrets, Rhae,” she admonished. 

“Then you should come to Jon’s on Christmas,” Arya offered. “The whole family shows up. It’s a goat rodeo, but I promise it won’t be boring. And Jon cooks.”

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to impose,” she said and hoped that there wasn’t a blush moving up her cheeks like she felt there was.

“It wouldn’t be an imposition,” he said with a nod. “There will be enough people there, what’s one more?” 

_ Alright, he was more inept at this than she was. That was comforting _ .

Arya elbowed him in the ribs and he winced and looked at her. Dany had to purse her lips together to hide a laugh. 

“So, Arya, don’t think we heard if you were involved with anyone,” Tyrion prodded. 

“Not really.” Jon gave an indelicate snort and she glared at him. “What does that mean?”

“You’ve been at my place for a week but I can’t seem to keep you out of my restaurant and to stop hitting on my sous chef, Gendry.”

Arya shrugged. “He’s hot. And single. What’s the harm?”

“You don’t live here and if you break his heart then he still works for me?”

Arya rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. “You need to relax. I’m not out to break hearts. As I said, he’s hot.”

Elia wrapped her arms around Rhaegar’s waist and placed a kiss to his jaw. He looped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m going to take my beautiful wife home,” he said after a moment, releasing Elia and stepping over to Dany. “Lovely party as always, sister,” he said as he hugged her and lifted her off her feet. She laughed and made him put her down. “I might be by tomorrow for leftovers.”

Tyrion groaned. “Please don’t mention eating, again.”

Rhaegar chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek. “It was perfect,” he said as he stepped back and Elia hugged her. 

“Let me know if things progress with Jon,” she whispered.

She rolled her eyes. “I will.”

Elia slipped on her coat that Rhaegar held out for her and they were gone. “Oh, alright,” Tyrion groaned as he stood from his seat on the sofa. “Shae has informed me that if we don’t leave now that we’ll get a divorce.”

Dany tilted her head. “You aren’t married.”

“Oh, that’s true,” he said as he looked up at her. “We could get married.”

“I’m going to kick you if that’s an actual proposal,” Shae snarled.

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t do it so poorly. But it’s something to think about,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. He turned to Dany and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “ _ Khaleesi _ .”

“Not you too,” she groaned and glared at Jorah who smiled. 

Jon frowned. “What’s the joke?”

“Khaleesi means Princess in Dothraki,” Tyrion replied. “Have Dany here tell you about her marriage to the prince of Vaes Dothrak.”

She rolled her eyes. “Hardly a marriage. And besides, that was years ago. Also, thank you for not bringing that up while Rhaegar was here. He gets angry every time he hears his name.”

“You’re divorced?” Jon asked.

Dany took a deep breath. “It was annulled. We were both drunk, thought it would be funny, and got married in one of those twenty-four hour chapels.” She heaved a sigh. “Once his father’s PR people found out what happened, his lawyers rushed to annul it and Drogo and I never spoke again.”

Tyrion smiled at her. “On that note, I’ll take my leave.”

“Yes, leave before you spill any more secrets,” Shae urged him from her home. 

Jorah placed a kiss on her cheek. “You’ll always be our Khaleesi.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me hurt you, old bear.”

He gave a wave and left with Tyrion and Shae. Missandei and Grey had left the living room and Arya smiled. “I’ll go see if Missandei and Grey need help.”

Jon watched his sister go, leaving them alone. “Excuse my brother and friends,” Dany told him. “They’re normal most of the time, but douse them with wine and they don’t know when to shut up.”

He chuckled and nodded. “Arya’s like that, too.” He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his head tilted as he looked at her. “How long ago were you married?”

“Seven years. Jorah was my lawyer in the whole thing. He thinks it’s funny to call me Khaleesi, and once he and Tyrion became friends, they both started calling me that to aggravate me. They’re successful,” she said softly.

The other three came out of the kitchen and Dany had a feeling of dread to see the look on Missandei’s face. “Alright, the three of us are leaving.”

  
“The three of you?” Jon questioned eyebrows raised.

“Yes. Arya is going to go have a drink with us at the bar around the corner,” Missandei said brightly. 

Dany frowned. “And I’m not invited?”

  
“No. You get an evening of putting your feet up. We managed to get your dishwasher loaded, all the food put away, so you can sit here all by your lonesome,” she said as she stepped forward and hugged her friend. “Work your magic,” she whispered.

Grey placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a sympathetic smile and she realized he wasn’t being given a choice in any of this but told what to do. Arya patted her brother on the shoulder before she gave Dany a wave and the three of them left, shutting the door behind them. 

Jon shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Does your brother annoy you as much as my sister annoys me?”

“Probably.” She frowned. “Although, he’s a great older brother. No real complaints.”

  
“How much older is he?”

“Fifteen years. He’s been over protective for as long as I can remember.”

  
“Privilege of an older brother,” he said with a smile. “I think I’m probably that way with Sansa and Arya.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Five. Technically, they’re half siblings,” he said as he looked at the floor.

“Arya Stark,” she said with a nod. “I sense there’s a tragic story there.”

“There is. It involves a pretty waitress, a one night stand, an illegitimate child, a dead mother, and a cruel stepmother.”

She instantly regretted asking. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I should probably head home, though. Ghost has certainly gotten into trouble.”

She felt defeated, but did her best not to show it. “Oh, of course. He is a bit of a scoundrel.”

He chuckled. “One of his many charms,” he said as they walked to the door together. “Dinner really was delicious.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“I wouldn’t lie about food,” he said with a smile.

She lowered her head and smiled. “Thanks.”

He stopped at the door and stared at her. She nearly squirmed beneath his gaze but she refrained. “Thanks for inviting me. And for letting me bring Arya.”

She nodded. “My pleasure. I’m glad you could come. And Arya was delightful.”

He chuckled. “I’m not sure anyone has ever described her as such. Again, thanks.”

She stood in the open doorway and watched him walk away. Her head thudded against the door once she closed it, hating her lack of courage, wishing she could have convinced him to stay. She strode to her bar and poured the last of her wine into a glass and drank it down. 

She had half a mind to march over to his house. That would be quite the move, wouldn’t it? Tell him that she wanted him, that she didn’t want him to leave. She set the glass down, urging her feet to move, but they wouldn’t. She closed her eyes, hating the part of her that was afraid to get close.

She looked up quickly at the sound of scratching at her door. She strode across the room and found Ghost sitting outside. She bent down and petted him and smiled. “A regular Houdini,” she muttered.

“Actually, I let him out this time,” Jon’s voice sounded and she looked up to see him standing behind his dog, no leash in his hand. “I’m… very bad at this.”

She released a relieved breath. “I think I’m worse.”

Ghost pushed past her and into her house. They both watched him go and when she turned to look at him, he was closer and his eyes were staring at her so intently she didn’t know how to respond. “Your friend Missandei is a blabber mouth. You should know.”

She opened her mouth to defend her friend but shook her head. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“It got a bit more… descriptive as the night wore on,” he said with a little chuckle. 

“She gets like that when she’s been drinking.”

“The gist of it was that you like me and I should pull my head out of my ass and shag you proper. Her words, not mine.”

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks burning. “Her advice to me was something similar. Your sister was rather helpful.”

“Oh Gods, do I want to know?” he asked, running a hand down his face.

“Broody, loyal, sweet, and an idiot. She called us both idiots, actually.”

He nodded and smiled. “Sounds like her.”

She looked over her shoulder and saw Ghost laying beside the fire. “He’s made himself at home. Care to come in?”

He bit the inside of his lip for just a moment and then nodded. “Aye. If you want.”

“I want,” she whispered.

She took a deep breath and exhaled as he stepped over the threshold. She closed the door behind him as he turned to face her. Her heart was racing in her chest, wondering which of them would make the first move. For once in her life, she turned her mind off, stopped any thoughts or apprehension and took the first step. She leaned up and kissed him. He was soft and his lips felt amazing against hers. She felt she could kiss him for hours and never tire of it. She broke the kiss briefly and stared at him. “Would you like to see my bedroom?” she asked. She would be crushed if he turned her down.

He licked his lips and nodded. “Aye.”

She nearly jumped into his arms. As it was, she grasped his face in her hands and brought his lips against hers in a hard and demanding kiss every inch of her lighting with fire. As they tripped into her bedroom, their mouths still fused together and removing clothing at lightning speed, Dany let it briefly wash over her that she was finally going to have all of him. She was dizzy with the prospect.

His lips moved gently over her breasts, her nails grazed over the skin of his back. She’d only gotten glimpses in the low light and their hurry, but he was beautiful. And excelled at more than cooking. She nearly bucked off the bed when his fingers skimmed over her folds, gasping at the feel of his questing fingers delving into her with gentle strokes. 

“Jon, I want you,” she released in a breathy sigh. She couldn't wait any longer. 

She groaned as he pulled away from her and reached to the floor for his pants and dug out his wallet. Nerves alight, she took the wrapper from him and tore through it, pushing him to his back. Impatient he pulled her down for another kiss, his tongue tangling with hers, full lips soft and sucking at hers, distracting her from her task. She broke the kiss and sat back, looking down at him, taking him and his sexy tattoos in. His fingers brushed over the three dragons tattooed onto her hip. She licked her lips, all of her aching as she slid the condom over his pretty cock. He rolled her to her back with a low growl and she moaned to feel his lips moving over her throat. 

He settled between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get him ever closer. He slid inside her and they both moaned in unison, finally together. He leaned his forehead against hers going still for several long seconds, heavy shuddering breaths leaving him. She had her arms and legs around him, their bodies joined in every way as he leaned in and kissed her. 

He hitched a leg over his forearm and drove into her over and over again, the room filling with her moans. Her toes curled as he took the tip of her breast into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape against her furled nipple. Skating the edge, she reached between them and stoked over her little bud and her body tensed before pleasure rolled over her in waves, her hips undulating against his. 

It was only a few more thrusts and he braced his hands on the bed and dropped his head beside hers. Her fingers stroked over his jaw and she smiled to feel him kiss the inside of her wrist. 

*~*

She traced a branch down his arm and stopped at the red leaf that crept on top of his hand. “My only real knowledge of chefs comes from the Food Network, but don’t most chefs have food related tattoos?” 

He rolled to face her, a smile on his face. “I wasn’t always a chef,” he admitted.

“What were you before?” she asked as she tucked her hands beneath her head and stared at his handsome face. His dark, fathomless eyes could hold her captured for days. 

“Park ranger.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

He nodded. “Yes. I loved the outdoors.”

“How did you become a chef, then?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I always liked cooking. But I also got involved in a relationship with a fellow ranger and it ended badly because we just weren’t in the same place emotionally. I started cooking, found I could lose myself in it, which is what I wanted. I used my savings and put myself through culinary school, worked for Davos for two years as a sous chef, then his main chef, then bought the restaurant from him.”

She traced a finger along the tattoo on his arm. “How did you end up with the tattoo?”

“It started as a drunken joke, but eventually it got bigger than that,” he said with a smile. “It took almost a full week in a chair to get one arm done. Do you approve?”

She gave him a smile and nodded. “Very much. Will you get more?”

“Probably. Eventually. What about you? Why are there three dragons on your hip?” he asked as he traced his fingers over them and she shivered. 

“Represents my brothers and I. Rhaegar and Vis have dragon tattoos as well.” She took a deep breath. “When our parents divorced, it nearly broke our family. Vis took my dad’s side while Rhae and I tried to stay out of it but our mother didn’t really give us the option. And one night we just found ourselves screaming at each other about  _ their _ problems. We agreed, then and there, that we would not let their bad marriage ruin our relationship.” She shrugged. “The breakdown between us and Vis happened for different reasons years later, but he’s still my brother and I still love him, even if I don’t like the person he is.”

He reached up and cupped her cheek. “I understand that sentiment better than you think.”

She nudged him to his back and curled into his arms. “You’re staying the night, right?”

His chuckle echoed against her ear. “If you’ll have me.”

She nodded. “Mmm, I will. Again.”

*~*

She woke up to the smell of food cooking wafting into her senses. She sat up in bed and found she was alone, but the smells and noises coming from the kitchen told her that someone was making food. She grabbed an oversized sweatshirt from her dresser and a clean pair of skimpy knickers. She padded down the hall and found Jon standing at her stove. She had to admit that watching him cook was erotic. Especially when he was doing it with his shirt hanging open, the sleeves rolled up, and his dark hair a tangled halo around his head.

“Is this a hidden perk I didn’t know about when it comes to sleeping with a chef?” she asked as she padded closer to him. He gave her a smile then turned to plate the beautiful eggs benedict he’d made. Definitely a perk.

“I figured the least I could do was make you breakfast,” he said as he held up the plate and a fork. 

She gave him a smile and took them both from him. She cut a bite of the poached egg covered in hollandaise sauce and moaned. His head whipped over to look at her as she cut another bite. “Lucky for you, I’m generous and will share,” she said as she held the fork out to him. He took the bite and went about cleaning the dishes he’d used. 

“So, I know Arya mentioned it in passing, but tomorrow I am having my family over for Christmas dinner...”

  
“What’s one more, right?” She smirked and he turned to face her, a shy smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry about that. I contemplated hanging myself from your ceiling with your drapes after I said it.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “As we’ve both said, we’re bad at this.”

He nodded and moved to stand in front of her, a hand pinning her to the counter. “Would you please come?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Are you sure it’s not out of pity?”

“Pity? No. It’s mainly so I can see what sort of skimpy little dress you’ll wear.”

“Oh,” she said with a small smile. “In that case, I suppose I can indulge your request.” She held out another bite to him and he took it. 

They remained quiet for a few moments, enjoying the closeness and the little touches here and there. “I hate to eat and run, but I’ve got to get to the market and get the few things I need for tomorrow,” he said as he began buttoning his shirt. 

She walked over to the sink and rinsed off her dishes and put them in the dishwasher. “Want some help?”

“Did you let me help you cook?”

She turned to look at him. “No.”

“Then no. You’re coming as a guest,” he said with a smile. 

She shrugged a shoulder. “Tell me something I can bring. Wine?”

“I have wine and booze covered.”

“Dessert.”

“I have a trifle to make,” he said with a smirk. 

“Jon,” she rolled her eyes. “Tell me something I can bring.”

He stepped over to her and pulled her into his arms. “You. That’s all I want or need from you.”

She blushed and lowered her head. “Alright, that was a good one.”

“Yeah? Sounded cheesy to me.”

“Cheesy works,” she laughed and leaned up to press her lips to his. 

“Do you need anything from the market?”

She tilted her head, then gave him a nod. “Yes. Condoms.”

He clicked his tongue, then gave a smile. “I’m certain that’s already on my list, but I’ll double check.”

“Good. We’ll need them,” she whispered before pressing another kiss to his lips. 

He abruptly stepped back from her, holding up both hands. “I have to leave now or I won’t,” he groaned. 

She followed him to the door as he called for Ghost. “Will I see you tonight?” she questioned.

He turned to face her and nodded. “Well, I do have a delivery to make.”

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. His hands cupped her face as she dug her nails into his back. “I’ll see you later, then.”

Jon nodded. “Not sure I could stay away, now, if I wanted to.”

“Leave Jon Snow. Before I change my mind and tie you to my bed for the holiday.”

He groaned. “How is that supposed to dissuade me?”

They both laughed as she shoved at him. “Go!”

He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and left, Ghost following him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dany's dress for office party [Here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0c/4a/97/0c4a97b92a8495ec87401998690c17d4.jpg)
> 
> Dany's dress for her party [Here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ef/10/05/ef1005d6e7f8202514ac53deae7dddf6.jpg)


End file.
